An unmanned aerial vehicle is referred to as a UAV for short, capable of fulfilling a task such as aerial photography or reconnaissance. As compared to other agricultural machines, the UAV is greatly advantageous in agricultural plant protection, and has been recently and widely applied. However, in practical application, the UAV has some problems to be urgently solved.
For pesticide spraying, a spraying effect depends on the distance between the UAV and a plant. In a case that the UAV is farther away from the plant, it is very difficult to uniformly spray an atomized pesticide to the surface of the plant. In a case that the UAV is much closer to the plant, the operation efficiency of the UAV will be influenced. From the perspective of safety, in a case that the UAV is much closer to the plant, the flying safety coefficient is lower.